Getting Purple Minions To Nap
by Pricat
Summary: Chomper and Pricat are helping their brain boosted siblings get a bit of sleep because they're tired


**A/N**

 **This was inspired by my sleep deprived mind because I was imagining sleepy purple minions because they think they can't sleep but every living being needs sleep to function.**

 **Chomper and Pricat concerned for their siblings help them take naps because they need it to get happy.**

 **I hope you guys like since I find this cute.**

* * *

It was mid afternoon in the Gru house and whi,e the other minions were ready to go after having a good night's rest, the brain boosted purple minions were not very good sleepers which made him worry especially Dave since he knew Kevin was grumpy today, snapping at him and his brothers plus pretty clumsy but saw dark rings beginning to form under his eyes which were a sign of lack of sleep which Chomper and Pricat were noticing with their brothers and sisters which worried them because they were very crabby.

"Hey how come you guys aren't sleepy like they are?" Dave asked seeing both purple minion siblings well rested which surprised him they weren't crabby.

"We go to bed, plus when we get like that, Ash and Marcie make us take naps which help us feel better." Chomper explained making Gru have an idea since they needed an nap to get energy and to be healthy.

"Lightbulb!" he said clapping his hands together making them wonder what it was.

"They just need to take an nap, and they'll be less grumpy." he said making Chomper and Pricat agree because she hated seeing her siblings so tired sijce purple minions were abundant in energy but liked Gru'sidea seeing him look at her charm around her purple furred neck that Pandora her older twin sister and guardian minion had given her.

"Oh no, my magicis only for emergencies or when I need to use it." Pricat said.

"He wants you to use your dream sand, Pri." Chomper told her.

"Dream sand is a last resort, like Pandora told me." Pricat said.

"Yes, that would make them go to sleep!" Gru said hopefully because the purple minions needed sleep

"Okay but if nothing works, then dream sand." Pricat said as she knew that when their cousins were tired, Gru and Lucy made them a bedtime snack so her and Chomper's siblings needed an naptime snack going to the kitchen, Dave following them knowing that both purple minion siblings cared about their family.a lot and wanted them well rested and not crabby.

* * *

Chomper, Dave and Pricat were in the kitchen with the hot chocolate mix Nevario made for when it was bedtime as they needed the purple minions in the house to take naps since they had sleep issues but Gru knew living beings needed sleep to function, even minions but Dave was unsure if the idea woukd work since bedtime normally descended into chaos especially the pups making Pricat chuckle.

"Trust us, it'll work like when you and the others need help to go to bed." Chomper said as he fist bumped Pricat giggling getting to work but sweet smells wafted from the kitchen of Minionbucks Tne coffeehouse Tne brain boosted purple minions had created in the lab.

Chomper chuckled as they were drinking up because they loved sweet things but hoped they would take naps as Pricat agreed along with Dave

They were getting a little sleepy but shaking it Pricat because she cared about them, they were her and Chomper's family needing to figure out a way to get her Fami,y to take an nap but they were active.

"Aw c'mon guys you need an nap!" Pricat snapped stunning Chomper and Dave because she was very sweet and soft spoken.

"Sorry, because I get out of it, when I lose my patience because my siblings need naps or they're gonna crash." she told them.

The other purple minions were surprised by Zpricat's outburst as they were getting sleepy as Pandora was using dream sand on them helping Pricat out as Gru was but the other minions were helping tuck them into beds, but Pricat kissed their purple furred heads relieved seeing her older twin sister there.

"Tbanks Pan, as they needed it because they were being cranky and we couldn't get them to take an nap." Chomper told her.

"Tankyu, sis." Pricat told her but making snacks for their siblings for when they woke up making Gru sigh relieved but saw Pricat sleepy going to take an nap herself making Chomper understand because sometimes his sister got like that.

"She'll be fine guys, but she was just worried about our siblings." Pandora told Gru since Gru coukd see her.

Chomper saw most of his and Pricat's siblings wake up feeling better but we're goofing around but he went to check on Pricat seeing her still sleeping but it made hiLater m smile because it was cute knowing she got stressed sometimes.

He saw Kevin there understanding but knew sleeping and having her favourite snack would make her feel much more happier.

Later Pricat was awake rubbing sleep from her eyes but saw a plate of Oreos and milk knowing Chomper had did this but was feeling better.


End file.
